gpiotufandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Matthews
Dr. Matthews is a plague doctor who was sent throughout time and ended up as a head researcher for the LYNK Corporation. Biography Early Life Dr. Matthews lived in a small town in England in the mid-fourteenth century. When the Bubonic Plague struck his small village, he rose to the position and became a plague doctor. SOMEHOW, he was cursed or something similar to be sent into the future, along with a deadly new disease, the Phoenix Disease. Bringer of Plague Dr. Matthews spent the next few weeks of his life wandering around a small town, spreading the Phoenix Disease and futilely attempting to cure the sick. Eventually, the town contacted GPIOTU to aid them in curing the disease. GPIOTU arrived at the town, and after some investigation, encountered Dr. Matthews. Using a special device, Graham Pennyloafer attempted to send Dr. Matthews back to his time period, but ultimately failed, causing Matthews to drift through reality. The End of Ends Eventually, Dr. Matthews landed in a place known as "The End of Ends," an inter-dimensional hospital that deals with the most extreme cases. Due to the uncertainties of the hospital's patrons, a sort of "Reality Anchor" was established to keep patients in place, and by extension, Dr. Matthews. Dr. Matthews is adopted as one of the staff and through this, learns much about medicine. Eventually, the anchor suddenly fails, sending Matthews back into drifting through reality. A Different Kind of Doctor Dr. Matthews eventually drifted into the LYNK Corporation headquarters, 10 years before his initial encounter with Graham Pennyloafer. Dr. Matthews was detained and questioned. After hearing his story, the Corporation eventually hired Dr. Matthews, who became the Head of Medicine. Due to Matthews's anomalous properties, Dr. Akachi removed his "curse" to drift through reality, cementing Matthews in the LYNK Corporation. The Schism During the events of "Stormbreak," Dr. Matthews conversed with Doctors Caldwell and Akachi, sharing their opinions and strengthening the bonds between them. These bonds would exhibit themselves in years to come. The transition of the Corporation into focusing on summoning Gazok didn't sit well with the three and resulted them in creating The Schism. The Schism remained underground until the recapture of Graham Pennyloafer, in which it revealed itself in order to protect Graham Pennyloafer. The Schism attempted to overthrow Marcus's power, but failed, eventually becoming captured in the process. In addition to Graham, Doctors Matthews, Caldwell, and Akachi were also attempted to be sacrificed to Gazok, but were saved by an alternate reality Dang Skippy. The Schism aided in helping Graham push Gazok into a stalemate. The New GPIOTU After the LYNK Corporation was dissolved, Dr. Matthews along with the rest of the Schism joined the new GPIOTU. Personality Dr. Matthews is a quite and reserved individual, but isn't afraid to speak his mind. Matthews wants the best for everyone, and will try to do whatever he can to aid them. Matthews is a forgiving individual, and usually tries to look at the bigger picture. Because of this, Matthews grows fond of Graham for aiding him in the bigger picture and seeks to repay the favor.